galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarillo Landings (D21)
The Amarillo Landings refers to the meeting of four Colonial Air Carriers near the Texas town of Amarillo and the 'mad dash' of numerous Colonial ships and planes towards the Colonial emcampment put-up there. First Movements The Pacifica and Justicia had been ordered by Admiral Nagala of the Atlantia t''o travel further south where they could eventually meet up with his force and consolidate all arriving Colonial craft before seeking safe harbour. However troublesome encounters with investigating American forces compelled Nagala to reconsider his plans. It is the appearance of the carrier ''Galactica over the Texas Panhandle that gave Nagala the idea to concentrate his forces in that area- which was reported as 'controllable'. Galactica fighters flew over small settlements and located Amarillo, the presence of an airfield nearby- the first spotted by Colonials in the region- is believed to have influenced a Colonial decision to approach the area. Galactica's Commander had sought out signs of civilisation, unlike other Carrier commanders and his photographic recce flights and quick planning allowed him to wire Nagala and tell him he could secure the area. Galactica Marines 'captured' English Field early and began interviewing locals. News of the landings and an increasing number of Viper fly-bys arouse the interest of locals; much of the surrounding area is 'scoped' by Viper flights who note landmarks and allow Galactica to quickly build-up an understanding of their immediate area. By the end of their first night in Amarillo; from the south appear faster flying transport planes from Justicia with more troops, and a civilian air fleet from the West organised by the Pacifica. English Field is crowded out and under the cover of darkness Galactica lands nearby to unload crew and heavy equipment (including bulldozers and fueling carts) to further utilise the Field as a secondary strip to the Carrier itself. A US Army Air Corp scout attempts to investigate movements near Amarillo, but due to Nagala's orders to freely engage, is chased off and shot down. Colonial Marines march into Amarillo and take the town, resistance is light and most local law enforcement and government flee south towards Lubbock. A trio of barnstormers provide the US Army with most of what it knows is happening in Amarillo after flying about unaccosted in the first instance then high-tailing to Lubbock. The Amarillo Airflift Locals still present organise themselves into an armed posse and take to the streets to push out the Colonials. Justicia Marines, arrived the night before and armed with machine guns quickly secure key areas, and call in circling Vipers to strafe and 'rocket attack' buildings the locals hide out in. Resistance is quashed quickly and heavy handedly by the Justicia's Marine Commander- who then takes to fortifying himself in the centre of the town and launching roving patrols out. The Colonials learn of Helium and Oil production concerns nearby and report this to Nagala who decides to send ahead as many transports and 'boots' as he can to take the town and whatever nearby resources can be secured. In a significant concurrent independent undertaking the Colonial Air Carriers land civilian air transports on their decks, fuel and add Marine squads to them then launch them towards Amarillo with Viper escorts. Over the course of the day English Field shoulders and run-offs are hurriedly extended to accomodate arriving planes and Amarillan autos are confiscated to allow Colonials quick ground transport between the field and the town. Marines storm the Cliffside Helium storage facility and begin moving in anti-aircraft guns while fortifying their position. Though Justicia, Atlantia and Pacifica along with larger civilian airships are still not yet arrived the 'airlift' begins to draw planes to Amarillo and in the space of a day and a night transfers most Colonial civilians to the town and lands their aircraft. This reduces the stress on air carrier crews who were otherwise supporting civilian flights while in the air. Freeing them to prepare for military operations "New Tauron" The highest ranking civilian at English Field, the former mayor of Hestia, takes a car into Amarillo and arranges to have arriving Colonial refugees housed in the area. The Military Commander is hesitant but eventually agrees with the further understand arriving civilians will assist in securing defences. Bombastically the entire area is named 'New Tauron' on the wireless and Colonials excitedly flow into town to explore and take up what they can. Telephone and telegraph lines are cut without thought, while hastily constructed blockades are constructed on approaches into town and throughout the suburbs. Most locals are by now rounded up and concentrated under civilian guard, here they prove curiousities to the Colonials who further transmit across the wireless to their compatriots still on approach or at English Field that "the natives are queer but seemingly related to us. They are men and women of undeniable similarities, sadly." At Lubbock a response is being organised drawing in Army, local Law Enforcement and even Navy assets. The Navy and Army Air Corps have fighter planes present but are more concerned with the large flying ships converging on Amarillo then the force already there. Meanwhile everyone on the ground advocates for a quick drive back up the highway to snatch the town back before "the aliens dig in too deep". Army Response and the Arrival of the Air Carriers Category:Dimension Twenty One Category:Stub-Working on it